Venetia Cornelia Tudor
Venetia Cornelia Tudor is the Fairy of Mists, Fogs, and Steams. She hails from a duchy called Stemefactoré. Her roommate is Kalani Nawahine. Personality and Background Venetia brings true meaning to the title of Victorian matron, even at sixteen. She is ultra modest, to the point of showing no skin but her hands and face on one occasion. She was taught, and believes to some extent, that women are merely there to provide children. Added to that is how she saw her father treat her mother, like a worthless life form; she is distrustful of men and believes that they are only good for furthering the monarchy, and cannot be faithful to any one woman. Venetia has no faith in marriage whatsoever and plans on marrying solely for a political match to help her realm. Competing with that teaching is the fervor she possesses to help her realm. Ravaged by her parents' taxes and neglect, she sees the pain and poverty that is rampant in the streets. She studies economics, diplomacy, and other subjects that will be necessary for her to wrest control from her drunken, party animal parents. Becoming a fairy didn't truly factor into her plans, and she prefers studying to fighting or practicing her magic. OCD to a fault, everything in her room and life is organized as much as she can possibly get it- and she quickly bonds with the perfection-obsessed Liselotte. Another part of her upbringing was to have lady-like manners at all time in public, and she is extremely prissy and squeamish, refusing to have anything to do with any materials that might cause soiling or have to do with bodily functions. Later on, around the end of her sophomore year and the beginning of her junior year, she sees how Leopold Ferrell treated one of her dormmates, and becomes something of a FemiNazi, hating any and all men, Leo especially- she and Ruby nearly sterilized him through an 'accident' at Red Fountain one morning. Khary is the only man she tolerates, and only because he helps Kalani get through her anger and become a generally happier person. After discovering Leo's reasons behind his actions towards Ali- and that Ali herself no longer cares- Venetia agrees to go with him to a school dance. Leo boosts her self-confidence, and it is around this time that she begins to dress more in a style suited to her age, as well as not be afraid to show a little skin. Curiosities *Full Name: Venetia Cornelia Tudor *Birthdate: *Family: *Talent(s): Fashion, diplomacy, politics, negotiations *Hobbies: Ballet, scrapbooking, playing the piano, organizing *Favorite food(s): Salad, funnel cake *Favorite genre of books: Political/books about ruling and diplomacy *Favorite genre of music: Classical, Europop *Favorite movies: The Artist, Hugo *Favorite places: Her study, the balcony overlooking Stemefactoré's main plaza *Best friends: Liselotte Emenenganthy *Ideal Boyfriend: ... that infuriatingly handsome Leopold Ferrell *Favorite color: Dusky violet rose *Favorite Pet: *Loves: Going to runway shows, shopping, traveling, helping others *Hates: Her parents, Victorian women standards, drinking *Fears: Her father, her parents destroying her home realm, abuse *Favorite shoes: Pumps, Mary-Janes *Favorite subjects: Diplomacy, Political Science *Favorite spell(s): Blinding Mist *Catchphrase(s): "I'm on it!" "Men are absolutely worthless, trust me." Story Season 1 Freshman year was an uneventful one for Venetia. She only agreed to attend on the Alfea for the training in ruling; she had no intention of actually using her fairy powers. Throughout the first half, she refused to have anything to do with magic classes; she skipped and studied diplomacy and other subjects instead. After the first sabotage on Alfea, she finally is convinced to at least train a little so she can help defend the school. However, she stands back during most of the battles, strategizing and defending her friends, as she is not good at offense. Kalani often joins her, and the two grow close, but not as close as she becomes to Liselotte, who has a similar attitude towards perfection and OCD-cleanliness. During the last attack on Alfea, Netty was found with Faragonda and Palladium, helping with the defensive shield. Season 2 Sophomore year brought several stressful trials for Venetia; she was informed that her parents were going to increase taxes once more, a move which was close to inciting rebellion in the realm. She was required to return home and deal with this after first day ceremonies, and did not return to Alfea for nearly four months. Her skilled work in suppressing the rebellion and keeping the peace led to her parents deciding she was ready to take over the throne, a position Venetia had been preparing for her whole life- but she refused it, much to everyone's surprise. She explained she wasn't ready yet, and she wanted to increase her powers to help better defend her realm. Upon her return to school, Netty spends a few months in peace before she is kidnapped by the witch Mafalda in return for ransom from her parents. When her parents ignore the threats and ransom notes, prompting Mafalda to sell her into slavery, Venetia is rescued by her dormmates Liselotte and Aliana, along with Ali's boyfriend Leopold, a Specialist from Stemefactoré. Apprehensive but determined, Venetia decides to return for one more year. Bidding her friends goodbye, she spends the summer studying at Alfea and working with Faragonda. Season 3 Having spent all of her summer at the school, Venetia has spent much time looking through old feminist and suffragette manifestos; she is now much more condescending to men than she used to be, and she cannot stand the sight of any but Khary and Damaris. Her new attitudes prompt her to nearly damage an important part of Leopold's anatomy when she finds out that he dumped Ali over her loss of the throne. She spends much of her year in this manner, going through old books and the like, until she is called home once again to quell another minor dispute. While there, she rescues a group of street urchins and child workers from a burning building, earning her Enchantix powers. Among the rescued was Leopold Ferrell's younger sister Anastasia, and she becomes good friends with Netty. Now feeling strong enough to take over her realm, Venetia formally takes over the ruling bodies and ousts her parents, a pair of worthless drunks, to a small manor on the outskirts of the ruling city. Joined by Leopold, they begin dating quietly. She does not return to Alfea for her senior year, instead heading straight for Earth with her dormmates. Season 4 Joined by a seventh fairy, Atalya, as well as Leopold, she heads for London, England to earn her Believix. Strangely enough, her rescue of the two crown princes of England and their belief in her earns her Believix powers. Atalya earns hers at the hand of the queen herself. After a long day with the royals, Leopold proposes to Venetia at the foot of Big Ben. They head back to Magix to meet back up with the rest of the group and begin plans for their wedding. Season 5 Venetia is rushed back from her honeymoon with Leopold to hear of a new threat on the horizon; Mafalda has not taken her treatment lightly and is out for revenge on the girls who put her in jail. She heads to Stemefactoré with everyone to seek the Sirenix gems. When the group splits up, she heads to Jukubeatz to find the Gem of Solemnity with Suzume, Atalya, and Liselotte. While there, Liselotte is introduced to Suzume's brother, who has already graduated from Red Fountain and is home from his job. Seeing the happy couples- as Mikael Antonsen, Suzume's boyfriend, has joined them- makes Venetia upset over the absence of her own husband. As they all return to Alfea with the gems to regroup, Leopold meets them at the gate with the news of her mother's death due to alcohol poisoning. Her father has had himself committed, and the shock of this news causes Venetia to break down and refuse to continue on the quest for the gems. She does not rejoin them until the final battle in the Infinite Ocean against Mafalda. Season 6 TBA Epilogue Venetia and Leopold are shown at an Alfea reunion with their four kids- Henry, Elizabeth, Mary, and Edward. = Appearance = Netty is a pale blonde, with mint green eyes and pale skin; she sunburns easily. Civilian In keeping with her rigid manners and austere personality, she dresses in muted shades and very reserved styles. After her junior year, she loosens up a tad and dresses in brighter shades and more out-there styles. She is a haute couture aficionado, and flatly refuses to wear it if it's not in style. Freshman-Sophomore Her first years at Alfea, she blends into the background, trying to focus on her studies and earn the highest grades possible; she wears a long-sleeve, cream color shirt with a dusky rose sweater vest, a black skirt, knee socks and sensible brown teacher shoes. Her hair is pulled up in a tight bun. Junior-Senior As a junior, and then a senior, Netty opens up a bit more; she wears a violet-red long sleeve top with sections cut out of the sleeves, a black plaid skirt that reaches to the mid-thigh, and a pair of brown ankle boots. Graduate As an alumna and graduate, she favors sleeveless sweaters and highly tailored pant suits. Formal Dance, Season 1, Formal Dance, Season 2, Masquerade Dance, Season 3, Formal Dance, Season 4, Formal Dance, Season 5, Formal Miscellaneous Explorer, Season 1 During her class in the swamp, she wears the standard explorer uniform with a black tank top. Pajamas, Season 1 Back to School, Season 2 Pajamas, Season 2 Disco, Season 3 Dance Class, Season 3 Pajamas, Season 3 Love and Pet, Season 4 Cowgirl, Season 4 Tutti Frutti, Season 4 Swimsuit, Season 4 Pajamas, Season 4 Denim, Season 5 Café, Season 5 Sailor, Season 5 Punk Disco, Season 5 Pajamas, Season 5 Winx Her Winx is decidedly Victorian in style; it features a tight brown corset over a black skirt and brown boots. The only color on the outfit is a bright pink hair ribbon. Enchantix Netty's Enchantix consists of a violet-red corset with black laces over a brown high-low skirt and knee-height gold sandals. The corset is decorated with cream brocade designs and her gloves match the cream color. Believix Her Believix is very Steampunk inspired, with a brass corset over a violet red tank dress and a brass frame skirt, with steam emitting from the skirt and brown, glitter-striped leggings extending into knee-high laceup boots. Sophiex Netty's Sophiex consists of a violet red knot top with vines twisting around her torso to a branch skirt over brown shorts and knee-high vine sandals. Lovix Her Lovix is an off the shoulder violet red, fur trimmed top that is underneath a brown, high waisted fur trimmed skirt that extends to mid-thigh and knee-high fur trimmed black boots. Gallery VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Formal_Dance_S1.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Casual_Dance_S1.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Masquerade_Dance_S2.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Casual_Dance_S2.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Formal_Dance_S3.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Masquerade_Dance_S3.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Formal_Dance_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Formal_Dance_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Pajamas_S1.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_BtS_S2.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Pajamas_S2.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Disco_S3.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Dance_S3.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Pajamas_S3.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_LaP_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Cowgirl_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_TuttiFrutti_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Swimsuit_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Pajamas_S4.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Denim_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Café_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Punk_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Sailor_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Dance_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Pajamas_S5.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Winx.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Charmix.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Enchantix.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_FairyDust.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Believix.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Sophiex.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Lovix.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Harmonix.png VenetiaCorneliaTudor_Sirenix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Sophiex Lovix Relationships Dormmates Liselotte Emenenganthy Kalani Nawahine Aliana Torvald Kiran Singh Suzume Takahashi Atalya Love Interests Leopold Ferrell Category:Female Character Category:Fairies Category:Girls of Dorm 6A Category:Roxy13 Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13)